When a conventional dynamic random access memory (DRAM) undergoes a reliability-testing process, an excessive power supply voltage (VDD) may cause metal electron migration, thereby causing electrical overstress (EOS) damage to the conventional DRAM.
The conventional DRAM includes a plurality of word lines and a pump circuit. The plurality of word lines are actuated by a pump current. The pump circuit includes a pumping module configured to generate the pump current for the plurality of word lines when a word line voltage (Vccp) is less than a reference voltage. Since an amplitude of the pump current cannot be adjusted, when the VDD is excessive, the EOS damage may occur.
This Discussion of the Background section is for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes a prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.